The best there is
by BlueStar19
Summary: A bunch of one-shot tributes to Cybertronians in different versions. You can request anything, unless it is rated M. I don't do that unless it is really violent and bloody. Please ask for any tribute for your favorite Transformer like Optimus Prime, Starscream, Ratchet, Ironhide, etc.
1. Prime 1

A/N: This is just some little one-shots that I thought that I would do. Many universes.

Warnings: Death. There will be that. Violence and slash. Some parts may be graphic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

* * *

Prime

"Be careful out there Wheeljack," said a sparked Ratchet.

"I always am Sunshine," said Wheeljack and kissed his mate. He rested a hand on Ratchet's stomach plating. "See you soon little one. Be good for your Carrier. I'll be back."

Ratchet smiled and kissed Wheeljack before he left through the groundbridge. Ratchet sat down in the medibay. The sparkling was due any day now. Ratchet got to work on making sparkling formula and putting them in bottles.

" _Wheeljack to base. I need some backup f-AAAHHHH!_ " Wheeljack shouted through the com. link. " _Oh frag... that isn't good._ "

"Wheeljack?" Ratchet gasped and stopped his work. He ran to the console and typed some things into it. He opened a groundbridge and Optimus and Bulkhead raced through. He left the groundbridge open and waited in medibay with everything ready. Optimus came back through with Wheeljack in his arms. Energon dripped from his frame and onto the floor.

"Get him over here now!" Ratchet ordered.

Optimus set Wheeljack down. Ratchet set work on saving his mate, who was really weak. Bulkhead came through at last with someone following. Optimus got into a protective stance to guard the sparked mech and injured mate.

"Come down Prime. He's a friend," said Bulkhead.

"Hey OP. Haven't seen you in a long time," said the purple and tan-yellow bot.

"Impactor, I got a report that you had perished," said Optimus.

"Nah, it's hard to get rid of me. Shockwave kept me prisoner. When the one-optic creep left to contact Megatron I escaped. Came here once I got your message," said Impactor. "Ran into Wheeljack being surrounded by Decepticons. Helped him out but one of them stabbed him with a long dagger. Slagger got away before I could get to him. Got mad about Wheeljack killing some of his kind."

"No, don't you leave me," Ratchet pleaded as he worked more. He gasped in pain and held his abdomen.

"Ratchet... stop please," Wheeljack muttered.

"No I have to fix you," said Ratchet.

"Doc listen to me. You're going... into labor. Our little one... will be here... soon. Concentrate on getting the little... guy out," said Wheeljack and coughed slightly.

"Ratchet, please stop. Wheeljack can wait. You need the help now," said Optimus.

"I'll help the medic get the sparkling out. You keep an optic on Wheeljack," said Impactor.

The wrecker leader got Ratchet on the other berth and into sparking position. He instructed Ratchet on what to do. Ratchet pushed hard and looked over at his mate, who smiled at him. Ratchet panted hard and pushed again when Impactor told him to do so.

"Almost there Sunshine," said Wheeljack.

"He's going to crown soon. Keep pushing," Impactor said.

Ratchet keened loudly when the being inside of him crowned. Impactor supported the head as Ratchet pushed the sparkling out of his frame. The sparkling barely cried or moved. Impactor cleared the little one's vents and patted its back. Fluid came out of the sparkling's mouth and he cried loudly.

"A healthy mech," Impactor announced and wrapped the mech in a blanket he saw.

Ratchet reached for the small mech. Impactor handed him over and stood up. Ratchet cradled the mech to his chest and shushed him. The sparkling was orange and white with some green. He kinda looked like Wheeljack with the winglets on his back. His orange chevron looked just like Ratchet's.

"He's so perfect 'Jack," said Ratchet.

He got up and walked to Wheeljack's side. He showed his mate the sparkling that they had created together. Wheeljack reached up with a shaky servo and brushed his knuckles on his son's cheek.

"Fuse," Wheeljack whispered softly before his body went limp. "Sunshine come here."

Ratchet bent down with Fuse in his arms asleep.

"Sunshine, my time has come. There is no way to save me. My spark was stabbed. Make sure that our son grows up big and strong. Make sure that he knows who I am. He deserves to know," Wheeljack whispered. "I got a feeling he will do great things when he's older. Love ya Sunshine."

"I love you too Wheeljack," Ratchet murmured.

Wheeljack smiled a bit before closing his optics for the last time. Ratchet let the tears flow freely. His spark ached in pain. Impactor turned away in sorrow. Wheeljack had been his best soldier. He had heard that once Ultra Magnus took over he left the Wreckers.

~~~years later...

"Carrier, are you going to tell me more about dad?" asked Fuse.

"Your father is... was the best there was when it came to the Wreckers. Always was loyal until I disappeared and Ultra Magnus took over," said Impactor.

"He also named you when you were sparked. Sadly he had died on the same day," said Ratchet.

"Oh," said Fuse.

"Hey, don't be sad kid. You can always visit your father's grave," said Impactor.

Fuse nodded and went outside. He transformed and left off of the military base. The youngling stopped and transformed in a forested area. He walked for a while. The grave showed up and Fuse knelt down in front of it. Someone had been there. The grave was open and no body laid inside.

"What the heck?" Fuse exclaimed.

"Hey kid, what are you doing all the way out here? Where are your parents?" asked a mech from behind.

"My Carrier is at base and my father is dead. Who are you?" asked Fuse.

"Name's Wheeljack. Who are you?" asked Wheeljack.

"Wheeljack... my father," Fuse realized.

"Yeah it's me. My you have grown so much," said Wheeljack. "Where's this base. Ratchet will be glad to have me back."

"It's just straight ahead a few miles. I missed you dad," said Fuse and hugged his father.

"I missed you too. Last I saw you, you were a newborn," said Wheeljack. "Tell me what has happened during your life."

"Well, Impactor became my guardian and mentor. He taught me how to fight with swords and use explosives. Carrier has fallen ill to something. He's not doing well. Impactor said that he has a few more weeks to live. I've kicked a lot of Decepticon afts," said Fuse with a few tears.

"I knew that you would do good. Come on, let's go to Ratchet," said Wheeljack.

The two arrived back at base. Ratchet had just collapsed when Fuse and Wheeljack walked in. No one was around. No one knew what happened to Ratchet. Impactor came in yelling at Ultra Magnus.

"I have lead the Wreckers more then you have Magnus! I should know if they do something wrong! You had no right to control on how they act! Without the way they act, they will end up dead! Believe me, I lost so many Wreckers! I watched them die in front of me! They told me that they still wished that I was still leading instead of you! Your way got them killed! They couldn't train the way I taught them; Wrecker style! It is all your fault that my soldiers are dead! Frag off!" Impactor yelled.

"Optimus Prime put me in charge to control them. Wrecker style was not the way to go. They had the enemy find us easily and fought recklessly," said Ultra Magnus. "They trained like any other soldier."

"That's the problem. They weren't regular soldiers. They were trained for their job. That is what being a wrecker is. Being reckless and doing the job right because no one else could. Their training saved them and countless of others. Just leave right now. I can't have your attitude and way here. That will get many killed," said Impactor. "I lost my best Wrecker. Be glad that he left when he did. The Autobots would of lost a great soldier if he listened to you."

"I'm so touched Impactor," said Wheeljack.

"It's true Wheelj- what the pit?" Impactor exclaimed when he saw Wheeljack standing next to Fuse.

"What? And Magnus, please do frag off. I have seen my Wrecker buddies die because of how they fought. I saw them fight the way they weren't trained to. They got killed fast. What ever you said to them got them killed," said Wheeljack.

"Soldier, that is no way to talk to your superior officer," Ultra Magnus growled.

"I will talk how ever I will. I ain't going to get myself killed again because of you," said Wheeljack, arms folded over his chest.

Fuse looked at the three mechs and left. He went to the medibay. He stepped in something wet and sticky. Looking down, Fuse saw Energon covering the floor. He then spotted his Carrier on the ground leaking Energon from his mouth and head from where he hit it.

"Dad!" Fuse called.

Wheeljack and Impactor stopped arguing with Ultra Magnus and raced to where Fuse was. Fuse knelt next to Ratchet, cradling him to his chest.

"Ratchet?" Wheeljack called softly. "Get him onto the berth."

Wheeljack worked hard with all of his medical training he had. He mixed something and forced Ratchet to drink it. He waited by his mate's side for him to wake up.

"Come on Sunshine, you can survive this," said Wheeljack.

"Wheeljack...," Ratchet muttered softly. He onlined his optics. "You're alive."

"And I'm not leaving this time," said Wheeljack and kissed Ratchet deeply. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," said Ratchet and fell asleep.


	2. MTMTE 1

A/N: I've got nothing to say. Oh, this is where I left off in the MTMTE comic book series. This is just what I think is going to happen next. I haven't read the next book so I don't know what happens. Hope you enjoy. Warnings in the first chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. Any OC belong to me.

* * *

MTMTE

Tailgate laid on the berth. Chromedome left the two alone. Tailgate talked a bit and pleaded Cyclonus to kill him. Cyclonus refused to do so. Cyclonus rested both arms next to Tailgate, one hand on his left hand covering his face. Tailgate rested his right arm on Cyclonus'.

"You always said that Hope is a lie. I guess I showed you," said Tailgate. "... Cyclonus? ... hey, it's okay."

"How is it going to be okay?! You're dying and will be dead really soon," said Cyclonus and then whispered the rest. "I can't bare to lose you. Not after all we've been through. I love you."

"I love you too Cy, but fate had different plans for us. Don't grieve too much for me. Keep me in your spark at all times. Never forget me," Tailgate whispered. "I will always be with you. Don't do anything stupid. I don't want you to follow me."

"You can't die. I won't let you," Cyclonus murmured softly. "You need to hold on. Just stay with me. I don't want to lose you."

"Cyclonus please, you won't lose me forever. Just keep me in your spark. Let me go," Tailgate pleaded. "Everything will be alright. Please let me go."

"I won't ever let you go. Not in a million years," said Cyclonus and leaned forward. He gently kissed Tailgate. "Never."

He moved Tailgate a bit and climbed on, kissing Tailgate. Tailgate reached up with both arms and gripped onto Cyclonus. They held the kiss there, not knowing that Whirl watched them. He left and thought of something to save Tailgate.

~~~000

Cyclonus came in with his Great Sword. He took Whirl's advice to save his secret lover and friend. Tailgate looked toward the door to see Cyclonus with the sword. He thought that Cyclonus was taking his advice and killing him. He only had less then two minutes to live.

"Cyclonus, I think this is it," said Tailgate.

He watched Cyclonus raise his sword. He prepared himself to die. The sword went through his chest, spark, and berth he laid on. Cyclonus offlined his optics and held the sword there. He was getting weaker by the minute. Tailgate reached up one last time and held onto Cyclonus. He didn't feel his spark getting stronger as Cyclonus got weaker.

"Cyclonus, what do you think you're doing? Get away from him now," said Rodimus.

Cyclonus didn't move from where he stood. Tailgate gasped and groaned in pain when Cyclonus was ripped away from him. The purple bot struggled weakly to get back to Tailgate.

"Cyclonus," Tailgate whispered quietly as he reached out.

The last thing he saw was Cyclonus getting hit on the back of his head, and falling to the ground.

~~~000

Cyclonus woke up in the brig. He looked around and spotted Rodimus in front of the cell. He tried to get up, but found himself cuffed and chained.

"I am disappointed in you Cyclonus. Why were you attempting to kill Tailgate?" asked Rodimus.

"I was trying to save him. I was transferring my spark energy to his. You pulled me away. He could be dead now because my spark energy isn't keeping him alive now," Cyclonus growled.

"Why do I get the feeling I don't believe you," said Rodimus.

"He is telling the truth," said Whirl and walked up next to Rodimus. "The Great Sword is connected to the welder's spark. When he stabbed Tailgate, his spark energy went right to his spark. I told him that it may be the only way to save the shrimplet. Pulling Cyclonus away was really stupid. He won't wake up ever again now."

"He's dead," Cyclonus whispered. "It's all my fault. If only I had put more energy into him. My lover is dead now."

Rodimus nor Whirl heard him. Cyclonus screamed in anger and pain and hit the wall, denting it. Both looked at the chained bot in surprise. Cyclonus broke the chains and cuffs off and ripped the door off. He pinned Rodimus by the throat to the wall.

"You had better hope that he is alive. If not I'm going to kill you," Cyclonus growled dangerously.

He ran off toward the room he had been in. Cyclonus opened up the door and ran inside. He found Tailgate there motionless on the berth. The sword leaned against wall. Cyclonus walked forward and fell to his knees next to the berth. He held onto Tailgate's hand, hoping that he would wake up soon. He needed to know that Tailgate was awake, alive. He stroked Tailgate's face with his knuckles, hoping that it would wake him up.

"Please Tailgate, wake up," Cyclonus pleaded, a few tears streaming down his face. He wiped them away but more replaced them. "Just open your optics. That's all you have to do. I know that you're not dead. I saved you. Please just wake up."

"Cyclonus, he's dead," said Ratchet. "There is no way he can be alive."

"No! He's just sleeping! Tell me that he's just sleeping! That he's still alive!" Cyclonus shouted and went quiet. "He has to be alive. I just know it. I saved him. My spark energy went to his spark. I know that he's just sleeping and will wake up."

"Cyclonus face it. He's dead. Nothing could of saved him," said Ratchet.

"I could of saved him. My sword is connected to my spark. I was killing myself just to let him live. Rodimus pulled me away saying that I was killing him. The process was never complete. Now he's dead," Cyclonus whispered. "I'm going to kill him. It's his fault that Tailgate is dead. We loved each other."

Cyclonus stood up and left the room. He searched the ship for the one responsible for his lover's death. He was going to tear him apart slowly piece by piece. Everyone tried to stop him. Word had gotten to them of Tailgate's death. They didn't suspect Cyclonus to take it hard. Rodimus was walking with Whirl when Cyclonus.

"RODIMUS!" Cyclonus screamed.

He charged forward and punched Rodimus. The commander hit the wall. He looked up to see Cyclonus stomping toward him, growling in anger. Whirl got in the way and held onto Cyclonus.

"Cyclonus stop. It's no one's fault that Tailgate is dead. Not Rodimus', not yours," said Whirl.

"Let me go Whirl. If he hadn't pulled me away, Tailgate would still be here," Cyclonus growled. He stopped struggling and gripped Whirl as tears came. "I could of saved him. Just a bit more time and he would still be here. I couldn't save him."

"It is no ones fault. Quit blaming yourself or anyone. Tailgate is a hero. Heroes don't last long. They never do," said Whirl. "Come on, would Tailgate like to see you this way? Blaming yourself for what couldn't be stopped?"

~~~000

Cyclonus sat in his hab suite. He couldn't bring himself to go to Tailgate's burial. A knock was heard.

"Go away," Cyclonus called back.

"It's me Chromedome. I just want to talk," said Chromedome.

He walked in to find Cyclonus staring out the window. He walked next to him and stared out the window too.

"I know what you're going through. Rewind was my lover too. He died a hero also, just like Tailgate," said Chromedome.

"Just leave me," said Cyclonus.

"Locking yourself up won't help anything. Believe me," said Chromedome. Silence. "Fine, I'll leave you. Tailgate will always be with you in your spark. He wouldn't like to see you like this. Hiding away."

Chromedome left after saying that. Cyclonus sighed and laid down. He stared at the ceiling. He couldn't... didn't want to believe that his lover was gone, dead. He got up and left outside the ship. He transformed and left. He knew where to go.

~~~000

"That can't be the best you got," Cyclonus growled.

He had left to some old enemies he had to settle a score with. They had him on his knees, which were tied together. His arms were also tied together behind his back. A chain connected it all and was wrapped around his body. The red and black mech growled and punched Cyclonus again, harder. Energon leaked from the purple mech's mouth and chest.

"Why did you even come to us after all these years Cyclonus?" asked the red and black mech.

"Something bad must of happened," said a yellow and grey mech.

"That isn't your business. Just kill me," Cyclonus spat.

"Not yet," said the red and blue mech.

They continued to beat Cyclonus to death. They finished and left started to leave. When they turned around, they saw Rodimus, Whirl, and Ultra Magnus standing there. They ran away. Cyclonus barely saw them. His head hung from how weak he was.

"Cyclonus?" asked a small voice.

Cyclonus froze at the voice. It couldn't be. He is dead. He managed to lift his head to find the image of Tailgate faded and blurred. He saw Tailgate run to him and rest against his chest, keeping him up.

"You're dead. This is just an illusion," Cyclonus whispered.

"I'm here Cyclonus. You saved me from death. Your spark energy was enough to save me," Tailgate whispered and undid the chain, freeing his lover.

"I missed you so much," Cyclonus muttered and darkness took over.

~~~000

Cyclonus woke up in the medibay. He looked over to find Tailgate sleeping in a chair next to him. He sat up and stared at Tailgate. His love was awake. He was alive. Ratchet was wrong. He knew that Tailgate was only sleeping. Said mech woke up and looked at Cyclonus. He took off his mask and set it down. Cyclonus picked Tailgate up and held him close. Tailgate pulled Cyclonus into a kiss.

"I love you so much Tailgate," Cyclonus murmured.

"I love you too Cy. Please don't do anything reckless like that again," said Tailgate.

"I won't. Not with you here," said Cyclonus and kissed Tailgate again.


	3. Rescue Bots 1

A/N: This is the my version of the end of the final episode of Rescue Bots. Warnings in the first chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro.

* * *

Rescue Bots

"Come on Heatwave," Kade pleaded. "You can't just leave like that."

Heatwave had powered all of the batteries to the force field. He ran off leaving the others confused. Kade ordered everyone to split up and search everywhere for Heatwave. They searched everywhere. Kade was the one that found him in laying down in a patch of flowers. Tubes connected everywhere on him. They had made it back to where they belonged. Kade pulled off every tube and waited for Heatwave to respond.

"Answer me buddy," Kade begged. "Come on you can wake up. Please wake up. Nothing is better without you here."

"Kade, he sacrificed himself to save Griffin Rock," said Optimus as he walked up. He knelt next to Heatwave and sighed. "Oh Heatwave, my son, you are just like your mother. Let's get you home and fixed."

"Son?" asked Kade. "You're Heatwave's father? Does he know? Why didn't you say anything?"

"I will tell you after we get him back to the firehouse," said Optimus and walked away.

~~~000

"He won't survive the night," said Ratchet.

"Thank you Ratchet," said Optimus.

"Prime, I'm so sorry. I know you have barely known him," said Ratchet. "You can go see him now. Kade is already there."

Optimus walked into the room. He passed the other humans and Rescue Bots. Kade laid next to Heatwave, who was awake.

"Hey Optimus," said Heatwave.

"Kade, I told you that I would tell you. Everyone is here so they shall know too," said Optimus.

"What are you talking about?" asked Heatwave. Optimus sighed and sat down.

"Elita-One was my mate. Together we had a son. We named him Heatwave, but couldn't keep him for if Megatron found out, he would be killed. I took Heatwave to High Tide to take him to Rescue Bots academy. We were attacked shortly afterward. Elita was killed and I was gravely injured. I made sure that High Tide gave you a box that was from the two of us. I have never seen my son since then. I have been updated on a soldier who has been nicknamed Heatflame. I knew that that it was my son. High Tide had told the leader of the academy that that was your name," said Optimus. "After years he was told his real name was Heatwave. He became a leader of a small group. Three soldiers followed him. Boulder, Chase, and Blades. They landed on Earth after I gave the order to keep him safe. I have seen my son when he came with his team. I sent them to Griffin Rock. Now my son acts like his mother and saves the island and everyone on it."

"Sir, we didn't know that Heatwave was your son," said Chase.

"How come I was never told? You were my father and I was never told. All I was told was that both my parents died protecting me," said Heatwave, kinda angry.

"That is what I left out. After the attack, I was transported to the hospital. Ratchet tried his best but my spark went out," said Optimus.

"Ah, you're a ghost," Blades exclaimed.

"No, I was brought back to life. I do not know how or why," said Optimus. Blades relaxed and sighed. "Heatwave, this was to protect you from Megatron killing you. I have wanted to tell you ever since I found you again. I couldn't in fear that Megatron will hunt and kill you. The Decepticons are on Earth and Megatron will not hesitate to kill you and anyone."

"I understand," said Heatwave.

"I'm disappointed in you brother. You never told me you had a family," Megatron snarled from the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" Optimus asked, battle mask sliding in place.

"I heard about a floating island and came to investigate. Found you carrying one of your soldiers and followed you here," said Megatron. "Oh, and don't worry about the medic. Let's just say that he is unable to help right now."

"Leave this place at once," Optimus said.

"I think not dear brother. I only wish to put my dear nephew out of his misery. Seeing that he is already dying, why not finish it?" Megatron mused.

Optimus charged forward with his blade out. Megatron merely dodged and elbowed Optimus to the ground. The other Rescue Bots got the humans out of there, and Ratchet. Optimus groaned when he was beat and hit by Megatron. Optimus laid there in pain and saw Megatron stalk toward his son. Heatwave tried to move away but couldn't. He was still too weak from losing so much Energon.

"Saw hello to your mother for me Heatwave," said Megatron and forced Heatwave's chest open. He took out a knife and extinguished Heatwave's spark swiftly.

Optimus roared in anger and charged at Megatron, beating him senselessly. Megatron stabbed Optimus in the chest and left. Optimus pulled the knife out and the others came in. Optimus fell near Heatwave, crying a bit.

"My son, I am so sorry. I couldn't protect you," Optimus whispered.

Optimus went into a pit of darkness. He woke up to find a light in front of him. Elita and Heatwave stood there, waiting for him. Optimus walked into the light, knowing that he had died in the real world. He was reunited with his mate and son forever now.


	4. RID 2015 1

A/N: Ok, so far no one has asked. I'm just gonna continue this with my one-shots until someone wants to request a tribute to their favorite characters. So this takes place in "One of our Mini-cons is missing!".

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

* * *

Drift watched in horror as Jetstorm struggled to free himself. The tank was about to explode. Slipstream too was frozen in his spot. Drift broke his trance and rushed forward. Jetstorm looked up to find his master running to him.

"Master Drift, don't come any closer," Jetstorm pleaded. Drift stopped running and looked at his pupil in confusion.

"Jetstorm, what are you saying? If I don't rescue you, then you'll die," Drift protested, desperate to get his pupil out of there alive.

"That's why you need to stay away. If you come any closer, you'll die too," said Jetstorm, voice quivering in fear.

The mini-con looked back at his foot. He pulled again but no avail. Jetstorm looked at Drift, then Slipstream and back to Drift. Drift looked at Jetstorm's face. It was filled with far, sorrow, and love. Jetstorm managed a sad smile.

The tank exploded. Drift flew backwards with the force of the blast and shockwave. Drift shook his head and looked at the burning remains of the tank. Not that far away from the tank was Jetstorm. Drift managed to get up and crawl to his student.

Jetstorm's frame was blackened with ash and burned. Drift gently touched the soot-covered faceplate, wiping it away. A faint glow caught his attention. The samurai looked at Jetstorm's chest and saw a large gash and a piece of metal piercing the metal. The faint glow of his spark shined through the cut.

Drift picked Jetstorm up and carried him to the others. Slipstream followed closely behind his master. Drift looked at Bumblebee, who got the message. He transformed into the yellow Camaro and opened his door. Drift placed Jetstorm in the back seat and shut the door. Slipstream opened up the other side and climbed in to be with his brother.

Drift transformed and lead the way back to the junkyard. Negative thoughts plagued his mind. Jetstorm could die. Drift turned sharply into the junkyard. Bumblebee came in and Slipstream got out. Drift transformed and got Jetstorm. Fixit saw Jetstorm's condition and pointed to an area with a curtain for privacy.

~~~later

Drift sat the makeshift medibay. Slipstream sat next to him. Fixit has been working for over 2 hours now. No one has heard any news. It wasn't until they heard the sound of a flat-line. Drift's spark clenched in sorrow. Fixit came out with Energon staining his orange plating. Slipstream was the first one to go up to Fixit. The orange mini-con shook his head. Drift got up and left the junkyard. He couldn't bear the thought of his student dead.

"Where's Drift going?" asked Sideswipe.

"He can't think about what happened," Slipstream answered.

"He just lost Jetstorm. I understand the feeling when I lost my father," said Bumblebee. "He made the choice and it ended the war for good. All I have left is the humans and bots of Team Prime. Plus my uncle."

"I heard about that. You were excited when you saw Optimus Prime," said Russel.

"That's because Optimus is my father. Then when we stayed on earth, the three humans became family. When I died at the hands of Megatron, I thought that I would never see my family again. I was revived and got my voice back. Now I can speak to all my family."

"Bumblebee," a deep baritone voice said. Bumblebee turned around to find the ghostly image of Optimus.

"Dad," Bumblebee breathed.

"Your comrade is safe. A guardian angel has lead him home safely," said Optimus and disappeared.

"What did he mean by that?" asked Grimlock.

"I think that I know," Slipstream said, joy filling his voice.

~~~000

Drift slashed at a tree. He couldn't believe that Jetstorm was dead. He thought them as more than students. He thought them as sons. Drift heaved in air and looked at he destruction around him. The samurai master just shook before passing out, hitting the ground hard.

~~~junkyard

"Mother and father always talked about an angel from Primus watching over us," said Slipstream.

"Now the angel has come and kept Jetstorm alive," Sideswipe summed up.

"Exactly. The same thing happened with our older brother. He was a flier. It was during the final days of the war when he was killed. An Autobot thought that he was a Decepticon and shot him down. The Autobot then shot him again at point blank range and left him to die. I witnessed the attack from our home," Slipstream told the team. "Airstream was on his way home when it happened. I called medics and they took him to the main base. Jetstorm and I followed and waited for news on him. Ratchet came out and told us that he passed. A medic rushed out and said that Airstream was still alive. Ratchet put him in a deep stasis. After he hid him, Ratchet deleted any evidence of where he went. Only he knows where Airstream now rests."

"Ratchet huh. If I recall right he stayed here on Earth," Bumblebee said.

"Then why hasn't he come to investigate us or the crash site?" asked Grimlock.

"I don't know. I'll bridge over to the base tomorrow," Bumblebee said.

Slipstream sat down next to Jetstorm. He smiled and thanked Primus and the angel for sparing his brother. His thoughts drifted off to his master. He didn't want to think of how Drift would react.

Drift returned shortly after dark. He saw the others sleeping and decided to sleep on the far side of the junkyard. He briefly looked at Jetstorm before heading off.

Jetstorm woke up the next morning. Everyone was there, except for Drift. Slipstream pushed a cube of Energon into Jetstorm's hands. Jetstorm smiled and drank the cool liquid.

"Slipstream, where is Master Drift?" asked Jetstorm.

"He believes you to be dead," said Slipstream. "I found him recharging over there."

Slipstream pointed to the corner. Jetstorm stood up slowly and headed over to the corner. He found Drift in a sitting position with his hands in his lap and swords at his feet. Jetstorm cautiously walked in front of Drift.

"Master Drift?" Jetstorm called. No answer. "Master Drift, are you alright?"

Drift opened his optics and looked down at the small mini-con. He couldn't explain it. His student/son was alive. Jetstorm looked up at his master before looking away in shame.

"Jetstorm," Drift whispered. "Is it truly you?"

"Yes Master it is," said Jetstorm. "I... I'm sorry that I ran away. I cleaned your sword the wrong way."

"It's fine Jetstorm. All that matters is that my students are safe and alive," said Drift.

"But... I thought that you would be angry," said Jetstorm.

"I have learned that once someone is gone, you realize what you had something with them. Then you wish that they stayed longer," said Drift.

"Hey Bee is leaving now," Sideswipe said as he walked over.

Drift got up and left. Jetstorm followed and stood next to his brother. Fixit activated the groundbridge and Bumblebee drove through.

"Where is Bumblebee going?" asked Jetstorm.

"He went to go visit Ratchet," Slipstream answered.

"Ratchet? He's still alive?" asked Jetstorm.

"Yes he is," said Slipstream. "Come, let us go for a walk while we wait."

Jetstorm and Slipstream headed out into the forest. Drift watched them leave. He sighed and left back to his corner to finish meditating. Everyone watched him leave the group. Sideswipe glanced at Strongarm with a worried look.

"You think he's gonna be alright?" asked Sideswipe.

"I'm sure he'll be rine... trine... fine," said Fixit, hitting his chest.

"He didn't seem happy to see Jetstorm again," Sideswipe said, confused.

"We will just have to wait," said Strongarm.

~~~000

Jetstorm looked around at the scenery. Everything was bright and alive. Flowers were bloomed and birds sang. A lake shined in the sun and fish caught food. Slipstream smiled in joy.

"I miss him," Jetstorm suddenly said.

"I do too Jetstorm," said Slipstream. "At least he wasn't killed by Sunstreaker. Well he was but he came back."

"I hope that yellow one was caught after Cybertron was rebuilt, and put back in prison," Jetstorm growled. " _He_ killed him and _he_ knew that Airstream was an Autobot. Something happened between the two to make Sunstreaker hate him."

"What?" asked a familiar voice.

Jetstorm turned around to find Sideswipe there. He patted Slipstream, who turned around. Sideswipe went to his hand and knees in denial. Jetstorm approached carefully.

"Sideswipe?" Jetstorm called.

"That was what he did so wrong? Shot down someone on his own side?" Sideswipe mumbled.

"Sideswipe forgive me for being rude," Jetstorm apologized.

"He was arrested after word got out that about him killing an Autobot. I later heard that Airstream was the one killed. Airstream was my best friend. Sunstreaker didn't like him because he was smarter and hanging out with me more," Sideswipe explained. "Airstream kept me out of trouble. Yeah I still pranked with Sunny. After we heard he was dead, I caused a ton of trouble. Sunstreaker begged me not to tell, but I did."

"Airstream is hidden somewhere. Sadly Ratchet is the only one who knows where," said Slipstream sadly.

"Fixit to Sideswipe. Have you found them?" Fixit asked over the comlink.

"Sideswipe here. Yeah I found them," Sideswipe replied.

"Good, Tree... Fee... Bee is on his way back," said Fixit. "I would advise you return."

"Alright, we're on our way," Sideswipe said and cut the line. "Come on you two."

The three make it back just as the groundbridge opened. They could see Bumblebee come through with someone. Jetstorm and Slipstream studied the silhouette. It looked familiar from somewhere, but they couldn't remember. Bumblebee came through and the figure behind him. The portal closed and the figure looked around. Jetstorm got excited and nudged Slipstream, who stood with an open mouth. They rushed forward and tackled the figure down to the ground. The figure laughed and hugged them.

"Airstream!" they cried in excitement.

"Hey you two," Airstream greeted.

"We have missed you brother," Slipstream said.

"I've missed you too. Both of you," said Airstream and spotted Sideswipe. "Hey Sides. It's good to see you."

"Same here," said Sideswipe.

Jetstorm got up first, Slipstream following. Airstream got up and smiled. Friends and family are reunited after many years. Everyone was happy now.


	5. MTMTE 2

A/N: I have nothing to say.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro.

* * *

"Tailgate stop it now," Cyclonus growled.

"But... I want to come along," Tailgate protested.

"And I say that you can't," said Cyclonus.

"Alright, so here is all that is going," said Rodimus. "Tailgate, Cyclonus, Whirl, Swerve, Rewind, Chromedome, Ratchet, and Perceptor."

Cyclonus growled lowly when he heard Tailgate was on the list. He didn't need his dream to come to life. He wouldn't forgive himself if it did. But maybe he could prevent it from coming. Rodimus lead the group to the ship to head down to the city. They needed to retrieve the crystal of the Knights of Cybertron.

"We're almost there," said Perceptor.

"Good. Now I'm going to split you up into teams. Cyclonus, Tailgate, and Whirl are team 1. Perceptor, Ratchet, and Swerve team 2. I'm with Chromedome and Rewind in team 3. Contact the others if you found the goal," Rodimus commanded.

Each person got into their teams. Cyclonus kept Tailgate with him at all times. Whirl got all his weapons ready for any oncoming battles. They landed shortly and split up. Cyclonus made sure that Tailgate was in front of him at all times. Whirl lead them down a hallway. A bright glow came from inside of one of the doors on the far side. Whirl signaled them to stay there while he checked it out. The Cyclops opened the door slowly and looked inside.

"Cyclonus, call the others. I've found it," Whirl called behind his back.

"Cyclonus to all units. I am transmitting our coordinates. We have found the objective," said Cyclonus over the comlink.

"Stay where you are. All units head over there now," said Rodimus.

The units made it there after a short wait. Rodimus lead them into room. The crystal sat in the middle of the room. Cyclonus froze as he remembered this was part of his dream.

"Tailgate, stay by the door. I need you to run when I tell you to," Cyclonus ordered.

"What's gotten into you?" asked Tailgate.

"Just do as I say please," said Cyclonus.

Rodimus carefully walked over and grabbed the crystal. Nothing happened. Ratchet took the precious cargo and handed it over to Perceptor. The scientist took it and put it in his subspace. Everyone but Cyclonus, Whirl, and Tailgate left the room. Cyclonus seemed to frozen to move. Tailgate got worried and walked over to Cyclonus. Whirl stood in front of the purple mech and waved a claw in front of him.

"Cyclonus, are you alright?" asked Tailgate.

Cyclonus didn't move. An alarm went off and red lights flashed. Cyclonus broke his trans and looked around. Whirl sighed and left. The other two were about to do the same when a rope came down on Tailgate. The teal and white bot struggled to get the rope off him. Cyclonus stopped and turned around. He grabbed the rope and started to cut at it. Tailgate got out and looked back at Cyclonus. Another trap sprung and Cyclonus was caught in it. A noose wrapped itself tightly around Cyclonus' throat.

Cyclonus struggled to cut it, but found the noose reinforced with Energon. It was no point. The noose tightened. Tailgate went back to the purple mech.

"Tailgate run. There is no time for arguing," Cyclonus ordered.

"I'm not leaving you," Tailgate protested.

"Go now. If you don't then both of us will die," said Cyclonus. He activated his comm. "Whirl, get back here and get Tailgate out of this room."

The noose got tighter when Cyclonus grabbed onto it with both hands and pulled. It was getting harder to breath. Tailgate looked up at Cyclonus with hopelessness. Whirl came in and grabbed Tailgate. He looked at Cyclonus.

"What about you?" asked Whirl.

"There is no way to break it," said Cyclonus. "Just get him out of here."

Whirl nodded and headed out. The door shut and locked tightly. Tailgate jumped out of Whirl's arms and went back. He looked through the small window. Cyclonus looked at him before closing his eyes. He couldn't bear to look at Tailgate. Everyone looked back. They heard Tailgate pounding on the glass and crying for Cyclonus. The door wouldn't open.

A bright glow filled the room. Tailgate closed his optics and waited. He could hear Cyclonus crying out. When he looked back, he saw Cyclonus laying on the ground, noose broken and blown to the other side. Energon covered Cyclonus and the floor. Rodimus ran forward and busted down the door. Tailgate slowly walked to Cyclonus' side and touched his face.

"Cyclonus? Cyclonus wake up please," Tailgate pleaded. "Please I need you."

"Ratchet, in here now!" Rodimus shouted.

The red and white medic jogged in and knelt next to Cyclonus. He scanned the prone mech. Tailgate looked at Ratchet with teary optics, slightly pleading for Cyclonus to be alive.

"Tailgate, I'm so sorry," Ratchet whispered. "His spark went out."

"No," Tailgate whimpered. He looked back at the purple mech.

Tailgate curled up next to Cyclonus' chest and cried. Large tears fell onto the cold metal. Broken sobs echoed around the room. Tailgate stroked the chestplate below him. Blue tears slid onto the floor below them.

"Please Primus, give him back to me. I need him. Don't let his life just end like this. He has so much more to live for. Please just bring him back," Tailgate mumbled softly.

A bright light came from Cyclonus' frame. Tailgate backed away in fear. The purple body lifted up into the air and glowed brightly. Once the glow was gone, Cyclonus' body laid on the ground, a peaceful look on his face. Tailgate crawled forward and touched Cyclonus' face.

"Cyclonus?" Tailgate asked with hope.

There was nothing. Cyclonus still laid still, not moving an inch.

"Come on Tailgate. Let's get out of here," said Swerve.

Tailgate got up and leaned on Swerve. They were all heading out when the sound of rebooting was heard. Tailgate looked back and saw Cyclonus shifting a bit. He rushed back

"Tailgate," Cyclonus' weak voice called out.

"I'm right here Cyc," said Tailgate, tears of joy streaming down his face.

Cyclonus sat up and pulled Tailgate into a hug. They stayed like that with Tailgate crying into Cyclonus' shoulder.

"I'm right here," Cyclonus whispered.

"I love you," Tailgate whispered.

"I love you too," Cyclonus whispered back.


	6. Animated 1

A/N: Ok, so Guest has requested something with Animated Prowl fighting a deadly illness and Bumblebee not being a brat. So here it is. I don't know if there should be any parings but I'm going to do them. My brother had did part of the story. I hope you enjoy this. Sorry for not getting it up sooner. I've been sick and with school and slag like that. Family always keeping me busy. Plus I just found the computer. It was underneath my bed.

ProwlxJazz

RatchetxPrime

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro.

Animated

* * *

"Bumblebee, is everything set up?" asked Sari.

"Yup. Now all we have to do is wait until tomorrow for Prime to return from patrol," said Bumblebee.

Sari and Bumblebee walked back into the base. They found Prowl watching another nature show on big cats. Bumblebee walked to his room with Sari on his shoulders. He decided to let Prowl watch his nature shows... for now. Bumblebee closed the door and sat down on his berth.

"This is going to be the best prank yet," Sari exclaimed.

"I know right. Prime will freak," said Bumblebee.

"Next we should do something on Ratchet. Paint him bright pink with orange swirls while he's sleeping," said Sari.

"We can do that tonight. Then they won't suspect anything," said Bumblebee.

~~~later that night

Bumblebee snuck into Ratchet's room and spotted the medic sleeping next to an empty space. Optimus had yet to return from patrol. Sari brought in the paintbrushes and Bumblebee brought in the two paint buckets. The yellow scout silently opened them. Sari dipped her paintbrush into the orange paint to mix it. Bumblebee grabbed the other one and got to work.

Sari and Bumblebee did their work swiftly. They left and laughed quietly when they got back to Bumblebee's room. Ratchet was going to freak out. Luckily for them, Optimus didn't come back until tomorrow evening, then it would be Bumblebee's turn for 24 hour watch.

~~~next day: evening

Optimus drove into the base. He went to the medibay to greet his mate. Something didn't seem right. Optimus walked in and looked around. He heard swearing. It was Ratchet yelling at someone. Flowing water rushed to his audios. Optimus rushed to the back to find Ratchet trying to scrub away paint while lecturing Bumblebee and Sari for their stupid prank.

"Ratchet, what happened?" Optimus asked and started to help get the paint off.

"These two idiots decided to paint me while I was sleeping. I've been trying to get the stuff off for hours before it harms the sparklings," said Ratchet.

"How much longer?" asked Optimus, worry lacing his tone.

"I don't know. So far they seem fine. I don't know how much paint already got into my Energon flow. If they were in trouble then I would be in labor right now," said Ratchet.

"Yeah we're just going to go now," said Bumblebee and left.

"Sari, were there any more pranks set up that I should know about?" Optimus interigated.

"I'll go take it down," said Sari.

"I swear those two are worse then Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. At least those two stopped when it caused danger to others. Bumblebee has no respect for anything. Both are very lucky that the sparklings are still safe," said Ratchet.

~~~main room

"Hey Bulk, where did Prowl go? I can't find him anywhere," said Bumblebee.

"He's probably out at dinobot island again," Bulkhead answered, painting a flower.

"Thanks," said Bumblebee and transformed.

The scout left the base and off to the docks. He would go to the island and go talk to Prowl. Maybe the ninja bot could help him. The ship stopped and Bumblebee got off. He walked to the center where Prowl usually was. He saw the dinobots fighting something, but guarding at the same time. Bumblebee hid in the bushes and watched. Grimlock stomped on something and it made a pained yelp.

"Me Grimlock say you leave now," Grimlock growled.

"Fine I'll leave. Just don't hurt me anymore," the thing pleaded.

Grimlock stepped back and a black bot with green optics ran toward where Bumblebee was hiding. He crashed with Bumblebee and freaked out.

"Hey cool your circuits. What did you do to make them mad?" asked Bumblebee.

"I ran into a black and gold bot and they came after me," the bot said, only partly truth.

"Well friend, you had better run. I wouldn't want to get them mad again," said Bumblebee.

The bot nodded and left. Bumblebee walked to the dinobots, who formed a wall around something. Bumblebee raised his hands in surrender to show that he was friend. Grimlock recognized the bot and moved aside.

"Me Grimlock demand that puny bot fix," Grimlock said.

Prowl laid on his back, breathing hard and moaning in pain. Bumblebee knelt next to Prowl and lightly touched his hot armor. Bumblebee didn't care for it. Prowl's cheeks flushed red from high body temperature.

"Prowl, you awake? Come on," said Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee... get me to Ratchet," Prowl weakly begged.

"Uh... Grimlock, I need your help getting Prowl to Ratchet. He can fix Prowl," said Bumblebee.

"Me Grimlock help friend," said Grimlock and transformed to robot mode. The others followed him.

~~~000

"Hey Prime... the dinobots are in the city again," said Bulkhead.

"Again. Can't they just stay on their island?" Optimus asked himself. "Bulkhead, stay here. I'm going to go see what they want."

Optimus transformed and sped off. Screams of terror filled the air. Optimus mentally rolled his optics and went toward the sound. Grimlock stood there with Snarl and Swoop in front of him. He growled at anyone who came near. Bumblebee lead them somewhere.

"Come on, we're almost there," said Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee, what are they doing here? They are causing trouble," said Optimus.

"No time for this boss bot," said Bumblebee.

Optimus caught a glimpse of gold and black armor. He froze for a minute. So that was why the dinobots were there. Bumblebee managed to lead them into the base.

"Hey doc bot, get out here now!" Bumblebee shouted into the base.

Ratchet grumbled as he walked out of the medibay. He saw the dinobots and raised an optic ridge to the minibot. Grimlock walked up to Ratchet and showed him the injured ninja-bot. Ratchet was speechless. He took Prowl and set him on a med. berth.

"Prime, keep everyone out of the medibay. I don't want any distractions," Ratchet called from the medibay.

"Friend be alright?" asked Grimlock.

"We're not sure Grimlock. Just wait right there. Ratchet will come out tell us if he will be alright," said Optimus.

Grimlock sat down in front of the medibay and waited. Swoop and Slag joined him shortly. They were worried about the bot that they loved so much. The black bot had did something to him.

~~~ hours later

Grimlock sat in the same position for hours. He still waited for news on his friend. Swoop had fallen asleep, curled up into Grimlock's side. Slag was drifting off to sleep on the floor. Ratchet had finally, finally emerged from the room. Grimlock got up, waking Swoop up.

"Me Grimlock demand news on friend," Grimlock said impatiently.

"He's got a deadly illness. I'm not sure how to help him. The best that I can do is to let him rest," said Ratchet.

"But he's gonna be alright, right?" asked Bumblebee.

"That's what I'm afraid of. I fear that he may never wake up again," said Ratchet.

~~~000

Bumblebee walked into the medibay. Ratchet had said a short visit. He was afraid of catching this illness. He felt bad for the ninja-bot. His thoughts wondered back to that mysterious bot. Who was he? What had he done exactly that got the dinobots mad? Questions filled his mind.

"Prowl, I don't know if this will help you or not. But I wanted to say sorry for being a brat all the time. I'm just used to always getting attention. My parents gave it to me all the time. Then my little brother was sparked. I hardly got any attention anymore. I felt so unloved. I ran away and joined up to become an Elite Guard. My parents thought that I had died when no traces of me could be found. In all honesty my real name isn't Bumblebee. I just named myself after the war veteran Bumblebee. My actual name is Goldfly. I had my body reformatted. I just couldn't take it," Bumblebee told. "I wrote a note and became a messenger for a while. I took it to my home and my dad opened the door. He called my mom and brother to the door when I said that I had urgent news concerning their missing son. I handed over the note I wrote and stood there as he read it. It really broke their sparks knowing that their first son was dead.

"I regretted it to this day. That was the last time I thought I would see my parents. I've seen my brother around a few times. He became a bodyguard to Ultra Magnus. A spy killed him when I went to deliver some datapads to Ultra Magnus. I told him my identity and all he did was hug me while cursing me for leaving and putting our parents in pain. I... I cried for forgiveness as he died in my arms. I went out and searched for my parents. My mother was being buried by the time I found them. My father didn't believe me and casted me aside. I ended up on Prime's team with shame and sorrow in my spark. Then we ran into you. I knew that you were the one. You loved nature and gave me attention. It may of been the wrong kind but I'm satisfied. Just please get better. Fight this for me... and for everyone else."

Bumblebee stroked Prowl's helm once before leaving. He didn't know that he was being watched. The spy cocked his head to the side slightly. That name sounded familiar from somewhere. He left when he heard the dinobots coming.

~~~ a few weeks later

"Come on Prowl, keep fighting this," Ratchet mumbled as he worked hard to jumpstart the spark.

The medic looked back at the flat line on the screen next to him. He sighed in relief when a spike appeared in the flat traveling line. Prowl's health had declined greatly since the dinobots brought him in. Bumblebee visited often and talked with the cyber-ninja, trying to wake him up. Ratchet took a drink of oil and studied Prowl's frame. He was worried that he wouldn't be able to save him. He prayed to Primus not to take the cyber-ninja.

~~~ that night

Bumblebee walked into the silent medibay. Sari was with Bulkhead at the moment. He just needed some time away. Prowl looked so peaceful in Bumblebee's mind.

"Prowl, please I think that you need to wake up now. Ratchet said that if you don't then he's just going to release your spark of pain. Just open your optics and everything will be alright. The dinobots really want to see you. They can't fit inside the medibay," Bumblebee chuckled. "I know that you've been fighting this. I'm just telling you that you need to wake up."

Nothing happened. Bumblebee pulled up a chair and sat next to the berth. He laid his head down at the edge and fell asleep.

Prowl groaned a few hours later. He onlined his optics to a dark medibay. At least there wasn't a really bright light shining in his face. Soft intakes cycled to his right. He turned to find Bumblebee sleeping next to him in a chair. Prowl smiled, having heard everything. But then he frowned. The last he remembered was being ambushed by a black mech. Then him telling Bumblebee to get him to Ratchet before being lifted by Grimlock. Then darkness.

Bumblebee shifted a bit before falling on the floor face first. The minibot awoke with a start. He looked around and heard soft laughter. He smiled when he recognized it. Bumblebee got up and hugged the bot upon the berth. Prowl was surprised by the act. He smiled nonetheless, glad to be feeling better.

"You woke up," Bumblebee said.

"Yes I did. I heard everything you said. Thank you Bumblebee for your kindness towards me," said Prowl. "I believe that it is late enough. Come up here. The chair or floor isn't the best place to sleep."

Bumblebee looked embarrassed for a moment. He nodded and climbed up. Prowl made room for the two of them. Together they fell asleep.

~~~000

Ratchet woke up with a groan. His back was starting to hurt again. Optimus was most likely in the main room since he wasn't in the berth. The medic got up and headed for a cube of medical grade Energon. After the cube was emptied he made his way to the medibay. He was surprised to see Bumblebee curled into Prowl's side. Ratchet left him be and started to update Prowl's datapad on his condition. Everything seemed to be looking fine. In fact it looked better then it had before.

"Ratchet," Prowl said as he looked to his left.

Ratchet freaked out at hearing the ninja-bot speaking to him. He clutched his stomach in pain. He knew what that meant. Ratchet steadied his breathing and leaned against one of the other berths. He contacted Optimus through the bond, telling him what was happening.

"Prowl, why don't you go calm those dinobots down. They have been needing to see you. Wake Bumblebee up too," said Ratchet.

"Alright. Bumblebee, time to get up," Prowl chided softly.

Bumblebee onlined his optics and sat up. He looked at Prowl before heading out with him. Optimus came in and helped his mate onto the berth. It was going to be a long sparking.

~~~000

Prowl walked outside and found the dinobots sleeping in a pile in robot mode. He smiled at the sight and walked up to them.

"Grimlock," Prowl called out.

The t-rex woke up and saw Prowl. He pushed the other two off of him and grabbed Prowl, holding him close. Swoop and Slag cheered when they saw Prowl awake. Grimlock nuzzled Prowl. A ship came into view and landed near them. The hatch opened and Jazz ran out. Prowl told Grimlock to let him go. He ran to Jazz, who swooped him up into his arms. Jazz kissed Prowl deeply after putting him down.

"Prowl love, are you alright? I felt you go silent through the bond. I couldn't feel anything," said Jazz.

"I'm fine Jazz. I'm alive," said Prowl.

"It should of killed him," someone whispered.

"Prowl honey, stay right here," said Jazz and ran off.

Prowl looked confused. The dinobots growled when they sensed someone. The gold and black mech was surprised by their actions. Jazz came back hauling the black mech from before. Bumblebee hummed as he studied the bot. He looked familiar.

"What are you doing here?" asked Bumblebee.

"I... uh... you see... I heard your story. I've been searching for answers. Your name sounds familiar to me," the mech admitted. "I talked to everybot I knew. No one knew anyone by the name of Goldfly. All the files said that he was dead. Then I went to my father for help and he told me that was my dead brother."

"Goldfly?" Jazz questioned. "That's the name of my brother's son."

"Then you know that his brother died at the hands of a spy while guarding Ultra Magnus," the mech said. "But the thing is that I never died. My body went into shut down mode. I had to be rebuilt by Perceptor and Wheeljack. I've been searching for my brother, knowing that he was somewhere. Your story triggered something. I was meant to be a weapon to destroy the Decepticons and Earth Autobots."

"What is your name?" asked Prowl.

"My name is Nightbug," the mech said.

~~~000

Ratchet cursed and shouted as the last sparkling made its way down. He had sparked the first two in record time. This one was taking its own precious time. Optimus caught the helm and helped the sparkling out. He smiled. It was another mech. That made two mechs and one femme. They all had the same color. It was hard to tell them apart from their red and white frames with blue highlights. Each one had a design on their back.

"Come, let's introduce the new members," said Optimus.

Ratchet nodded and got cleaned up. They went outside where the others were. The were surprised to find Bumblebee hugging a black mech and crying. Jazz held Prowl close and the dinobots stood nearby. Bulkhead and Sari saw the two first and smiled widely at the sight of the newest members.

"Autobots, I wish to introduce you to our newest members. The oldest mech is Turnit. The femme is Nightsky, and the last mech is Shard," Optimus said.

"You have an awesome family here Goldfly. I might just have to stay," said Nightbug.

"You had better. If not I'll use my speed to catch you and drag you back here," said Bumblebee.

Nightbug laughed at that. He tossed something to Prowl.

"Drink that up if you want to get better. I got to go," said Nightbug and raced off.

"You left me no choice," Bumblebee growled and chased after his brother.

A/N: Finally finished. I hope you enjoy this Guest.


	7. RID 2015 2

A/N: This is a requested story for Guest. Sorry took so long. Got caught up in things. But here you go. Hope you enjoy.

Main Paring:

SideswipexStrongarm

Warnings: Arguing, kissing, bit AU

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro.

* * *

RID 2015

"You are being so immature," Strongarm groaned.

"And you're just jealous that I'm hanging out with Windblade and not you," Sideswipe argued.

"I am not jealous!" the femme defended.

"Of course you aren't," Sideswipe cooed. "I'm heading to patrol now. Without you!"

The red twin transformed and sped out of the junkyard, kicking up dust. He growled to himself, talking nonsense about femmes and not understanding. A tree just about smashed into the mech. Sideswipe screeched to a stop and transformed, Decepticon Hunter at the ready.

"Who's there?" Sideswipe asked.

"Good to see you again Autobot," Steeljaw greeted.

"Steeljaw. Haven't heard from you for months," Sideswipe said, bending into his fighting position. "What are you doing here?"

"You don't know? There's energon still on this planet. Even after the war ended here, more energon grew. I know where to get some," the 'Con gleamed. "You, unfortunately, are in my way."

"Well, I'm not letting you get your servos on it. You just want it to destroy us and the planet," said Sideswipe, charging forward.

Steeljaw easily suppressed the Autobot. Sideswipe knew he couldn't beat the 'Con. He called in for emergency back up. It wasn't long until Strongarm came. Steeljaw growled, moving to look at them both. He smirked and pulled out a bomb. He threw it at the two, running off before he would get caught.

"Strongarm!" Sideswipe cried out. He pushed her out of the way of the proximity of the bomb, right as it went off.

"Sideswipe!" Strongarm shouted in shock. "Oh man. Sideswipe, where are you?"

"Awe, you do care for me," Sideswipe snickered, jumping from the tree. Strongarm smacked him playfully.

"You scared me. I thought it killed you," Strongarm huffed. Sideswipe merely rolled his optics.

"Steeljaw got away though. But there is an energon mine around here," Sideswipe informed.

"We'll tell Bumblebee when we get back," said Strongarm, turning to leave. "And don't find trouble again. I was worried when you called."

Sideswipe smirked and jumped in front of the officer. He grabbed her shoulders, pressing a kiss to her lips. When he pulled away, he stepped back.

"Love you too Strongarm. Always have. Windblade isn't my type," said Sideswipe. "Race you back to the junkyard. Last one helps Fixit."

Sideswipe transformed, racing off. Strongarm smirked, giving chase to the mech. She would make him eat his words. At least she knew that the troublemaker still loved her.


	8. G1 1

A/N: This is a story requested by Optimus' girl. I hope you enjoy it my friend. I had my brother help me with it a bit. Enjoy.

Main pairings:

MegatronxOptimus

Child(s): Thundercracker, Starscream, Skywarp

StarscreamxSkyfire

Warnings: Blamings, mpreg, slash, kissing, assumed death, death, revival, birth

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro.

* * *

G1

Pain. That's all I knew for my whole life. I lost a good friend in the mines yesterday. Terminus was there for me all the time. It was all the High Council and their follower's fault. That's what persuaded me to start the war. My followers just needed the signal to attack. I head to the docks for my first target in person. My optics settled on a very cute mech. I struggled to compose my image.

Orion Pax is what he said his name was. I suddenly remembered that my troops were waiting for my orders. I shot the cute mech, but only with enough force to knock him out. I didn't care for the other mech and femme. It was at least a few hours later that a new mech came. He was just as cute as that Orion Pax. Wait, his optics looked familiar. His body may look different, but I recognized the optics. Yes... this new mech was Orion Pax. I must of damaged him more than I thought. That didn't matter. I would pull back for now, but I will contact him.

~~~000

It was the very beginnings of the war. Megatron had Soundwave send a message worldwide for the mech he met on the battlefield. A picture was attached to the message. The leader waited at least two days before the mech appeared. Megatron led him to his private berthroom.

"I was hoping you had survived the attack," Megatron said, motioning for the mech to sit on the berth. Megatron sat next to him. "You can take off the mask. There will be no secrets here."

"I do not know what you speak of Megatron," the mech said, sitting and retracting his mask. "My name is Optimus Prime."

"Don't try to fool me Orion Pax," Megatron chided. "I can see it in your optics. And your scent is the same."

"Yes, I am indeed Orion Pax. But my name is Optimus Prime now," Optimus insisted.

"That doesn't matter to me Orion. I wish to continue to meet with you," Megatron offered. "We can know each other better."

"Alright, for starters, why did you start this war?"

"My friend died in the mines. The High Council rigged it to collapse. Terminus was much older than me. He fell ill and I helped him, even taking his shifts to work. This caste system is tearing apart families and friends. I was taken from my own family when I was a sparkling. My creators were killed shortly after I was taken. The lower caste works for their lives while higher castes relax. They don't care that we suffer. I want them to feel the same pain we do. I was refused multiple times. I decided to use force in order for my voice to be heard."

"I had heard rumors, but I never knew they were real," Optimus said, getting closer. He could see the pain and suffering in those red optics. "I'm so sorry Megatron. As the new Prime, I will change everything for the better. I promise."

Megatron smiled gently, reaching up to trace those perfect lips. Before anyone knew what was happening, Megatron was kissing Optimus. The red and blue leaned down, laying down on his back. Megatron got on top, never breaking the kiss.

"I love you Orion," Megatron murmured against the kiss.

~~~000

"Yer goin' out again?" Ironhide asked.

"Yes I am. Is that a problem?" Optimus returned.

"Yer've been goin' out fer months. We are at war. What's more important that you keep leavin' us?" Ironhide pressed.

"That concerns none of you. If the question comes up again, tell the others I'm going to end this war," Optimus simply said, taking his leave.

Soundwave met up with the Prime, taking him to his leader. Megatron grinned and greeted the mech with a kiss. They met at least every other day. Soundwave took his leave, not even needing to be told. The silver mech pulled the slightly smaller to the berth.

"Megatron?" the Prime asked.

"Yes, what is it? Is something wrong?" Megatron replied.

"I've been wondering. Why does this war continue? We both have the same goals in mind. Can't we end it? I want to be with you everyday, but not with the fighting," Optimus said softly.

"You wish for the war to end? Very well. The war is now over," Megatron smirked. "Now, where were we from last time?"

~~~000

"Ratchet... hurry," Optimus whispered, breathing heavily.

The Prime was alone. Megatron was gone, helping those in need. He had a sudden pain in his spark and called for his medic. More unprocessed energon came up. The door to the large home opened. Ratchet filled Optimus' vision when the bot entered the washracks.

"Prime, what's wrong?" Ratchet asked.

"My spark hurts. Can't keep anything down," Optimus reported as Ratchet scanned him. The medic grew a smile. "Ratchet, quit smiling. This is serious."

"Indeed it is. A serious responsibility," Ratchet chuckled. "You're sparked Optimus."

"Sparked? I'm carrying life?" Optimus asked.

"Yes. Three healthy protoforms are developed nicely. Their sparks split into three, one for each sparkling. This is very rare. You are almost done carrying them," Ratchet said, beaming brightly. "I would say sometime within the next 2-3 weeks they'll be here."

"Thank you Ratchet," Optimus whispered.

Ratchet left the Prime to think things over. Megatron came home early from his job, stalking up to Optimus and hugging him from behind. Optimus turned and hugged back, bursting with joy.

"What has you all happy?" Megatron asked.

"Ratchet visited today. I was purging everything," Optimus said, his smile growing wider. "I'm sparked triplets. They'll be running around here in 2-3 weeks."

"I... I... I'm going to be a sire?" Megatron stuttered. He kissed his mate. "This is wonderful news. We're going to have a family."

"We must get ready. We have a short amount of time before they arrive," said Optimus.

"I shall send word out to some of my closest friends to help," said Megatron. "You mustn't stress yourself out. You can watch and do very little. We can use one of the rooms close to ours for the sparkling room. Then when they grow up they can have their own room. This house is large enough."

~~~000

Optimus collapsed, feeling liquid run down his thighs. Megatron was immediately at his side, hoisting him up. He commed Ratchet to prepare a room. Optimus gritted his teeth in pain, feeling his sparklings kick his fuel tank as they shifted. Megatron got to the hospital that was down the street in record time. Ratchet led them to a room and told his assistant, First Aid, to get the necessary tools in case something goes wrong. Optimus slightly arched in pain, his scream caught up in his throat.

It wasn't for a few hours until the first one landed in Ratchet's servos. The blue and silver mechling cried, sputtering up fluids. The second was quick to follow his brother, First Aid catching the red, blue, and white mechling in time. The third took his time, making Optimus suffer and pray that he came soon. Megatron whispered soothing words to his mate the entire time. Ratchet helped the third sparkling along, finally delivering the quiet purple and black mechling. Optimus went limp, breathing heavily and body covered in pain.

"You did good love," Megatron praised. "They're here now. They look so precious. We're creators now."

"It... it was worth it," Optimus panted, glancing over at his children.

"They're healthy seekerlings Optimus," Ratchet presented, bringing each sparkling to their creators. "All mechlings. You will have to feed them before you recharge."

"Thank you Ratchet, First Aid," Optimus thanked.

First Aid nodded and finished cleaning up. Optimus opened his chest to allow the oldest and youngest to feed. Megatron took the middle sparkling to feed using his own energon lines. Both smiled, looking at the precious life they had created.

"They are perfect Orion," Megatron whispered. "What shall we name them? I know this one should be named Starscream."

"I was thinking Thundercracker for the oldest and Skywarp for the youngest," Optimus said softly, tired from the whole process.

When the sparklings finished feeding, Megatron set them down to sleep. He pulled the berth to their side, keeping an optic on his sons. Optimus nodded off into recharge, desperately needing it. Megatron kissed his forehelm, watching his family.

~~~000

"Orion, I found you at last," Elita rejoiced, walking into the hospital room. "Ratchet told me you were here when I came for a checkup."

"Hello Elita One," Optimus greeted, his mask in place. He fiddled a bit with the energon line in his arm. Megatron had left to go get some energon for them both. "How are you?"

"I'm doing great Orion. But, why are you in here?" Elita asked, worry in her optics. The sparklings cried softly. "Oh Primus, who are they?"

"They are my sons. I had them yesterday," Optimus informed.

"Who's the sire? Did you frag someone and end up sparked? Are you even bonded? Weren't we suppose to bond?" Elita demanded, anger growing.

"I am the sire. Of course Optimus is bonded. He's my sparkmate," Megatron said, entering with two large cubes.

"You?! Didn't you start the war in the first place? What did you do to Orion?" Elita fumed, her voice raising, scaring the sparklings.

"Be quiet femme. You're scaring my sons. I did start the war, but only for my voice to be heard. Optimus agrees with my ways and ended the war. Now we are together," Megatron explained calmly, passing a cube to his weakened mate.

"Elita, I'm sorry, but you aren't the one for me. I love Megatron. Together we created wonderful sons that will do great things one day," Optimus said, optics hardening. "Now please leave. I wish to feed my sons in private. And they don't like you."

"You are very sick mech Orion. I don't know what I saw in you," Elita growled, stomping out of the room.

"Bah! Who does she think she is? It's no wonder why I despise femmes so much," Megatron muttered. "Now drink Orion. Our sons are hungry and you've been on that line since this morning when your body refused any fuel."

~~~000

"That's it Starscream. You can do it," Megatron encouraged, holding his servos out.

The small seekerling wobbled his way to his sire. He fell into black servos, giggling at his accomplishment. Megatron raised the sparkling above his helm, smiling proudly at his son. Thundercracker and Skywarp both walked with their carrier and "uncle" Soundwave. Starscream spent most of his time with his sire every chance he got. Megatron grew attached to the middle child, helping and praising him often.

"How old are they again?" Soundwave asked, his voice monotone as usual.

"They will be a few years old next week," Optimus answered. "They grow up fast. But that wouldn't surprise me. I hear seekers grow fast."

Megatron sat down and started rubbing his son's wings gently. They needed to be rubbed or else it caused them pain. The other two got the same attention, loving it. Starscream yawned and snuggled into his sire's chest, a small smile on his face.

"Look like it's time for their nap Orion," Megatron said, rocking his son. "I'll put them to berth. You two can continue talking."

Megatron gathered his sleeping sons and took them to their shared berth. Skywarp latched onto Thundercracker, but Starscream didn't want to let go of his sire. Megatron smiled, loving his son's eagerness to stay with him. Soon they would start school and find a place in the world, free of the caste system.

~~~000

"Carrier, sire, I'm home!" Starscream announced, walking into the main room.

The almost adult seeker was always the last home. He often stayed at the science school to review and study with his teachers. But today was different. Today he had a visitor with him. A large white shuttle loomed over the seeker, looking around at the place.

"In here Starscream," Megatron called from his office. The two entered. "Hello Starscream. Oh, you have a friend. And who is this?"

"I'm Skyfire. Starscream has talked a lot about you sir. We met at the science school. We're partners in many things," Skyfire introduced, bowing his helm slightly.

"Good to meet you Skyfire," said Megatron, shaking servos with the larger mech.

"Sire, we are going to study in my room. Is carrier around? I wish for him to meet Skyfire," said Starscream.

"I'm afraid your carrier had urgent business to attend to today. He won't be back until late tonight," said Megatron.

"That's fine. Maybe another day when he isn't busy," said Starscream, heading out of the room. "Come on Skyfire. We need to study if we want to be part of the off world exploration team to find new sources of energon."

Megatron shook his helm, smirking a bit. Starscream had found a love of science since he was a very small youngling. His brothers took to something else. Thundercracker studied to be a seeker/flier instructor at a school for younglings while Skywarp worked with the police force with Ironhide, Prowl, and Jazz. He was proud of his sons. And he knew Optimus was too. The next few days Starscream would be gone however. If he and Skyfire passed the test, which they would, they would be heading to a planet systems away to look for new energon sources.

Thundercracker and Skywarp teased Starscream about bringing mechs home already. Skyfire ignored them as they studied, even if it was true. He loved Starscream and vice versa. They made out yes. No one knew they were together however. Starscream planned to tell soon.

~~~000

"Skyfire! Skyfire, where are you?!" Starscream shouted over the loud winds of the planet. He continued searching the white, cold substance for the shuttle. "Skyfire!"

They had been searching on their assigned planet for the energon sources. A storm had separated the two, sending Skyfire crashing down to the land and buried. Starscream searched for hours, not finding a trace of the mech. He couldn't pick up his signal anywhere, the planet's weather effecting the tracer. Starscream eventually gave up, planning to have his carrier and sire send out a search party for the mech. He headed back to the spacebridge Shockwave made.

Upon arrival, the mech was accused by the teacher. Starscream tried to explain himself on why Skyfire was missing, but no one listened. Officers came in and arrested the seeker, Skywarp part of the team. Starscream pleaded with his brother to hear him out. Skywarp sent a message to his creators through the bond to go to the police headquarters.

"Sorry Star. I have to follow orders. Carrier and sire will help you. I sent them a message," said Skywarp.

"But I'm innocent. I didn't do anything," Starscream said, struggling against his cuffs as some were placed on his wings. "Stop! I didn't do anything! Skyfire needs my help!"

Starscream waited in his cell, wings and limbs bounded together. His sire was the first to appear, ordering Skywarp to get his brother to a room to talk. Optimus joined in later, looking at his imprisoned son. Starscream didn't dare look at either creator, too ashamed for being put in this situation. Megatron placed a servo on Starscream's servo, getting his attention.

"Starscream, what happened?" Megatron asked.

"Skyfire and I were assigned to a planet. A storm happened and it knocked Skyfire out of the sky. He's still on that planet, most likely dying from the cold. He's buried in that stuff. We have to rescue him sire. Please," Starscream begged, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I love him sire. He's depending on my help to get him. I can't do this alone."

"I'll talk with Prowl. From what he told me, you're being charged with murder. Without proper proof that you're innocent, you'll have to stay here," Optimus sighed. "I wish it were different my son. We'll do all that we can to find Skyfire and clear your name."

"Thank you carrier, sire," Starscream cried.

~~~000

"We haven't found him yet," Megatron said sadly. "Your trial is set for two days from now. We still have no proof that you're innocent. The judge will be pressing for guilty and they'll send you on death row. We've been trying to get rid of this punishment, but the High Council and the votes deny it. I'm trying my best."

"Thank you for everything sire," Starscream whispered, all energy gone from his body. "There's nothing anybody can do. Skyfire is gone and I'll be found guilty for murdering him."

Megatron looked away defeated. If he recalled right, if one of his sons died, then the other two died as well. He couldn't allow that. The days passed and Starscream was found guilty. An edited video of the exploration was shown, enforcing the plead. Now Starscream faced death row with his helm held high. Optimus tried his best to see that his son was innocent, but nothing. The day of execution was coming closer, making the whole family uneasy. Starscream said his goodbyes to his family on the day he was to be killed.

"Thank you sire. You've always been there for me. I know my brothers will die with me. I couldn't have asked for better creators," Starscream said, smiling softly.

"I love you Starscream. Never forget that. We'll see each other again one day," Megatron whispered, hugging his son for what seemed like the last time. Starscream embraced him and his carrier, thanking him as well. Optimus cried softly, not wishing to believe this was real.

"Don't cry carrier. Everything will be alright. My life was perfect. I couldn't of asked for anything else," Starscream said quietly. "I love you."

The seeker was lead up to the stand. His death was by electrocution to the spark, a very painful way of dying. Megatron couldn't even bare to see his son die. Just as the switch was to be flipped, a voice cried out. Shockwave ran up to Megatron and placed a servo on him.

"We've found him! Skyfire is alive and recovering from the extreme cold now," Shockwave said. "He told us what happened. The evidence video was incorrect. The storm knocked him out of the sky. Starscream is innocent."

"Thank Primus," Megatron rejoiced, smiling brightly.

"Thank you Shockwave," Optimus breathed.

~~~000

Skyfire and Starscream bonded shortly after he was released from the hospital. The weeks following led to tragedy. Megatron was killed by a hate group while helping out a homeless family. Word spread like wildfire across the planet. Starscream was the most devastated, locking himself up. The red, white, and blue even missed the burial, the pain too much for him. Instead, he worked on a formula that he had been testing to bring him back.

"Star, you haven't come out for days," Skyfire said from behind the seeker.

"I found a way to bring sire back. It's risky, given the chances of revival, but hopefully it'll work," Starscream said.

~~~000

Their broken family was fixed. Starscream had indeed revived his sire with his formula. Optimus was so happy to have his sparkmate back. Everything was perfect again. Never again would they be apart again.


	9. Animated 2

A/N: Here you go SparkySparkfire. Hope you enjoy. And if you are a new reader for my stories, welcome. I hope you like the rest of them.

Main Parings:

ProwlxBumblebee

ex JazzxBumblebee

Warnings: dying, fluff, Jazz's mind, kissing, AU

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro.

* * *

Animated

"Why must you be so difficult?" Bumblebee complained, staring up at the cyberninja in the tree. "It's not like we're breaking any rules."

"Yes, but what if the others found out? That risks us being found out by the Decepticons," Prowl pointed out. "You or I would be captured and tortured or killed."

"I won't let that happen Prowl," Bumblebee said, motioning the mech down. Prowl obeyed, sitting on the mat where he slept. "If you were captured, then I would do anything to bring you back. I love you that much."

Prowl smiled up at the minibot. The yellow mech leaned in, kissing the gold and black. Prowl noticed the time and stood. Bumblebee looked confused before remembering their job.

"Slag. I forgot we had patrol together," the minibot cursed.

"Then we best get going," Prowl smirked. "Maybe we can find a nice place to spend our patrol at."

"Hmm... sounds nice," the other responded. "Let's go. I want to be back to spend more time with you."

~~~000

"How was your patrol little buddy?" Bulkhead asked.

"It was good. No Decepticon activity. The best we got was a strong wind," Bumblebee said, stretching out his limbs. "Maybe a few animals playing around."

"Sounds boring," Bulkhead said, deflated.

"I enjoyed it. Very quiet night," Prowl said, heading to his room. "I'm going to recharge."

"Me too. I am so tired," Bumblebee yawned. "Night Bulk."

Bulkhead stood there awkwardly alone. Bumblebee "closed" his door and snuck into Prowl's room. He could see the ninja laying down, waiting for his arrival. The minibot already knew that Prowl was the submissive one in their relationship.

"You look so sexy laying there Prowl," Bumblebee growled lowly.

"I do?" Prowl asked teasingly.

"Of course you do," Bumblebee said, hovering over the ninja before attacking his neck. "I love you Prowl. Now and always."

~~~000

Bumblebee woke up late that day, finding Prowl not in the room. He went out to the main room, seeing no one but Ratchet. He went up to the medic, looking at the monitor.

"Hey Doc Bot, where's the others?" Bumblebee asked.

"Patrol. They were attacked and Prowl was taken," Ratchet said.

"Whoa, taken? As in the Decepticons took him?" Bumblebee squeaked, fear rising in his spark.

"Yes. We believed you were taken as well. But now that you're here, we can go help fight," said Ratchet, already transformed and leaving.

Bumblebee raced out of the base, his fear growing when he thought of Prowl in danger. He followed the sounds of battle, transforming and heading into action. He could see Prowl being closely guarded by Megatron himself. Jazz, Sentinel, and Ultra Magnus helped fight, but it did little damage.

"Prowl! Hang in there. I'm coming," Bumblebee shouted over the gunfire.

"Bumblebee don't! It's a trap!" Prowl yelled back, grunting in pain as he was stabbed through with a large sword. "You all need to get out of here! They'll kill you!"

"I'm not leaving with out," the scout protested. "I'll find a way to protect you."

"Listen to me. It's too dangerous," Prowl tried to persuade. "Please leave."

Bumblebee blocked out his lover's pleas. He raced around the massive warlord, shooting him rapidly. Jazz followed his lead, he too taking a swing at the grey and black mech. Megatron eventually became annoyed and called a retreat. He didn't have time to deal with weaklings. Prowl saw yellow and black filling his vision as his upper half was lifted and held by the smaller. Jazz was also at his side, giving his friend comfort. Ultra Magnus gently eased the sword out, tossing it aside.

"It's alright now Prowl. I'm here. I'm always here," Bumblebee murmured softly. "You're safe now. I'm not leaving your side again. Ever."

"Bee... I'm dying. I can feel it," Prowl whispered.

"No! No you're not dying," Bee denied.

"It's true. At least I have you at my side," Prowl choked out. His frame dulled to grey. "Just keep holding me."

Bumblebee sobbed, not believing what the ninja said. Ratchet was scanning the dying bot, sighing in regret. The others around stayed silent. The scout kissed Prowl, muttering a prayer.

"The only way to save him is a spark bond," Ratchet announced.

"Spark bond? Are you sure Ratchet?" the scout gasped, looking down at the bot in his arms. "Prowl, you hear that? We can bond to save you."

Prowl smiled sadly at his lover. Ratchet manually opened the chestplates to reveal the shrinking life force. Bumblebee followed along, pressing the two sparks together. Prowl trembled, his body refusing the energy given. Ratchet watched closely, praying that the two merged.

"Prowl, try to relax a bit," Ratchet suggested.

The ninja nodded, forcing his frame limp. The two could feel the bond beginning, linking them together forever. Colors returned to the weaker. Ratchet sighed, glad that Prowl would be staying with them longer.

"It's alright now. We'll be together forever," the minibot whispered.

"Just like what we planned," Prowl whispered back.

~~~000

"Glad ya found ta right one Bee," Jazz said, watching his sleeping friend recover.

"Yeah. Prowl knows that we were together. He saw all my memories and vice versa," Bumblebee said. "But I know we couldn't be together. The Elite Guard wouldn't allow it."

"It was fer ta best fer both of us," Jazz smirked. "Just don' frag him ta hard like ya did with ma. Prowler's more fragile than I am."

"Hey, Prowl likes how I frag him Jazz," Bumblebee accused. "You were the one begging and then complaining when you got sore."

"Imma just teasin' ya Bee. Prowl's one lucky mech," Jazz lauhed. "Ya'll be a good sire if Prowler gets sparked. Hopefully Cybertron will be peaceful enough fer ya and yer team ta return."

"Yeah. I want my kids to be on their home world with our kind," Bee agreed.


	10. Prime 2

A/N: Alright, another request for my friend Optimus' girl. I loved the idea, so this one will be quite a long one-shot. But it'll be worth it. Got stuck a bit but it turned out wonderful in my mind. Hope you enjoy. And honestly I heard Everytime we touch by Cascada when I wrote this and it helped with the making of it. I apologize for taking so long. I got stuck a lot actually. And parent-teacher conference is soon so I have to make sure my grades are up to where I want them.

 _Bumblebee/sparkbond/com. link/ sibling-creator bond/thoughts_

Main Paring:

OptimusxKnock Out

Child(s): Bumblebee, Smokescreen

Warnings: Kissing, mentions of interfacing, birth (bit graphic), reuniting, end of war, cuteness, fluff, AU

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro.

* * *

He was struck hard by the sheer beauty of the red and blue warrior. It was the beginning of the war and already there were masses of dead soldiers and innocence citizens on both sides. Knock Out was doing field repair when his optics caught the sight of Optimus Prime himself. Right then, the medic knew he must have him. His spark called out to the leader of the Autobots. Said bot had also seen the medic and stopped fighting. Neither knew what was happening at the time. Megatron called for a retreat, but Knock Out didn't follow. Instead he hid, making sure the enemy leader saw him.

"Prime, ya comin'?" Ironhide called to his friend.

"I will be along shorty," Optimus answered. He waited for his troops to depart before walking towards the medic. "I know you are there."

Knock Out poked his helm out, looking for anyone else. Finding it clear, he fully emerged from his hiding place. Optimus looked down at the red mech, gaping slightly at how handsome he was. The medic looked around once more before motioning the larger to follow. Optimus followed blindly, already entranced and submitting to the mech he just met. They went underground to a very well hidden cavern. No one would detect or find them. Knock Out purred seductively, tracing the larger body before pushing him to the ground to see optic-to-optic better.

"What's your name Sweet Rims?" Knock Out asked, circling his leader's enemy like a predator.

"Optimus Prime," the mech answered, slightly dazed.

"Well Prime, my name is Knock Out. I studied under Hook. I know there are rumors about him taking an assistant, but not knowing who," Knock Out said. "Hmm, who knew the Autobot leader would be so sexy."

~~~000

Optimus found himself meeting Knock Out every chance they got. Both would send private, encrypted messages to each other everyday. Both became addicted to the other like rich high grade. Optimus also found himself being the submissive one, much to both bots' surprise. Today, Knock Out had just proposed to the mech he had been seeing for months.

"Oh Knock Out, of course I'll bond with you," Optimus gasped.

"I want to tonight. I want to always feel you," Knock Out growled possessively. ""You are my everything. You, Prime, are the reason I fight for freedom, our freedom. And no matter what goes on, I'll be there for you."

Optimus cried softly, smiling in happiness. Knock Out kissed him, servos roaming overheating plating. It was the best day for both of them. It was as if nothing in the world mattered anymore, just them together in that moment.

~~~000

Optimus sat in his office, going over reports. There had been many reports on injured and fatalities. Prowl and Ultra Magnus took most of the reports, needing to keep their minds distracted. Jazz had went missing and it was taking a heavy toll on Prowl. His computer terminal beeped with an incoming message. The Prime opened it, knowing it was from his mate.

'Sweet Rims,

I'll be leaving on an extended mission. I don't know where we are going or when we'll be back. I know it won't be for years at most. I tried to stay, but orders are orders. I'll try to send messages if I can. I love you.

-Knock Out'

Optimus quickly sent one out in reply. He would miss the mech, but couldn't do anything about it. Love was pulsed through the bond from Knock Out's side. The red and blue pulsed back, going back to his reports. A knock on his door distracted him. He called for the visitor to enter, looking up from his work. He smiled at who came in.

"Ratchet, what brings you here?" Optimus asked. The medic set a cube of energon on his desk.

"You forgot to refuel again Orion," Ratchet lightly scolded. "In addition, we found Jazz."

"Is he alright?" Optimus asked.

"I don't know mentally. Physically he's fine. He kept muttering about 'Cons. His visor was taken, leaving him blind to any attacks. The wreckers brought him in. Prowl's not leaving his side for a while either. He refused," Ratchet reported.

"I see. Keep me posted on Jazz's condition," Optimus nodded. Ratchet simply left with a small smile. Ultra Magnus entered shortly after the medic left. "Hello Ultra Magnus."

"Prime, I would like to request sending troops out to follow Decepticon scouting ships. Megatron is ordering his men to find new energon sources. There will be a total of three ships leaving," Ultra Magnus said. Optimus stayed silent for a while.

"I will grant this. Ensure no one attacks unless absolutely necessary," Optimus ordered.

"Of course sir," Magnus bowed.

Once the officer left, Optimus sighed in defeat. It was a hard choice, but the Autobots need more energon. They were running low on the precious fuel. Sparklings, younglings, and sparked bots got fuel first. Then the femmes and elderly, and finally the others. Optimus usually got his ration after everyone else, which could be days at a time.

Checking the time after getting through more than half the data pads, Optimus decided it was time to recharge. He went to his messages and sent one last message for the night.

'Knock Out,

I wish you the best of luck on your mission. Do not be alarmed if some of my soldiers are following. They are under strict orders not to attack. We are also looking for energon. My Autobots are slowly dying from lack of the fuel. Please be safe and return when you can. I love you.'

Optimus signed off and headed towards the medibay. He went to Jazz's side and placed a servo on his chest. Prowl slept next to him in a chair, forehelm resting on the berth. Both looked exhausted and spent. He left the two bonded to go to his berth. A message was sent, saying that his bonded wouldn't leave for a couple days and that tomorrow night they would meet.

~~~000

Three months. That's how long Knock Out had been away. There were no messages from either side. Optimus became worried, hoping nothing had happened. Sadly, that wasn't the case. Prowl sat in front of the Prime, data pad in servo.

"Any news on our men?" Optimus asked, fearing the answer for a reason he could not explain.

"Yes. One troop found a large source on an uninhabited planet. Only our side survived the battle for the planet," Prowl reported, handing over the datapad. "These are the mechs killed on both sides. There was one dead for us."

Optimus scrolled through the list. He recognized many of the faces next to their names. And right underneath Breakdown was his worst fear. His mate's face appeared with his name. The leader managed to hold back a sob of despair. Prowl watched for any reaction, only finding a pained one at the final mech.

"Sir? Are you alright?" Prowl asked.

"Y-yes. Thank you Prowl. You are dismissed," Optimus whispered. He searched the other side of the bond, finding nothing. He cried brokenly, knowing his love was gone. "Oh Knock Out. I'm so sorry."

Optimus was attacked by sudden pain. He clawed at his desk, spark sending blinding pain through his body. He feel to his knees, gripping his chest. Letting out a small cry of pain, Optimus managed to hit the medical emergency button. Darkness threw him into its black abyss.

~~~000

Blue optics onlined to a dim room. Optimus sat up, looking around the medibay room. He was attached to a monitor, his sparkbeat slowing down from its rapid pace. Ratchet came in, staring at the data pad in his servo with disbelief.

"Ratchet, what happened?" Optimus asked.

"First, did you know you were sparked?" Ratchet returned. Optimus shook his helm. "That's what happened. Their sparks moved down to the growing protoforms. As far as I can tell, they are healthy sparklings."

"I'm sparked," Optimus repeated, servo going to his abdomen.

"Who's the sire Orion?" Ratchet asked, sitting on the edge of the berth.

"The sire. The sire is dead Ratchet," Optimus whispered painfully.

"I'm sorry to hear that. You know that we will help raise both of them," his friend reassured. "Get some rest. You'll need it for the twins to grow right."

~~~000

Weeks flew by and Optimus began to show. Word spread quickly about his condition. Prowl, Jazz, and Ultra Magnus did his work and had him rest. Ratchet said light duty only until there was a few weeks left.

"Orion, I brought ya some energon," Ironhide said, setting two cubes down on the desk. "How are they?"

"They won't stop kicking and moving. Ratchet says anytime now hey will be sparked," said Optimus. "The main concern will be if they have doorwings or any of the sort. It could cause complications."

"It'll be worth it," Ironhide smiled. "Everyone is wondering who the sire is. There's a bet on who it is."

"The sire is dead. He was announced dead before they moved down," Optimus said sadly. "I do not wish to reveal his name until absolutely necessary."

"I see. Well I'm sure they'd be great younglings. Hopefully this war ends soon. It would be a same if they grew up in fear," Ironhide said with hope.

"I do as well. I just wished that the sire could be here to see them," the other agreed.

~~~000

"How you doing?" Breakdown asked, bringing a raw energon crystal to his partner.

"Doing better. I still can't seem to remember much about this feeling in my spark. It's like I'm with someone or bonded to them, but I can't remember ever being with them," Knock Out huffed.

"Seems like that surprise attack did more damage than we thought. It's been months and you still can't remember," Breakdown said, sitting next to the medic. "The ship is almost ready. Then we can find a new source of energon, one where Autobots aren't."

~~~000

It was really late when Optimus went into labor. Ironhide remained at his side the whole time. Ratchet monitored his leader as they waited. Prime cried and grunted in pain, fresh tears replacing old ones. Two hours passed before the first sparkling was almost there. Ratchet swore, making Optimus nervous when the sparkling wouldn't move.

"Calm down Orion," Ironhide soothed.

"Nothing to worry about. This one has doorwings and your valve isn't big enough. I'll get this one and cut the other out. You'll be too damaged to do anything else," Ratchet explained, working the doorwings out.

Optimus arched and screamed, his body tearing. Ratchet cleaned the sparkling, letting him cry. He numbed his oldest friend and got the other sparkling out. The red and blue Prime trembled, glad it was finally over. Ratchet checked over each mechling before handing them over. The oldest was yellow and black, large blue optics staring with interest. His twin was white with bits of red, his optics also blue. Both had little doorwings, which fluttered in the cool room. The other two mechs smiled at the single creator with the newborns.

"They look wonderful Orion," Ironhide praised.

"Both are healthy mechs Orion," Ratchet informed. "Have you picked names?"

"The oldest is Bumblebee and the other is Smokescreen," Optimus whispered.

"Wonderful names. I'll leave you for now," Ironhide said.

"Once you feed them, you can rest. I'll clean up here," said Ratchet.

~~~000

Bumblebee and Smokescreen grew up fast. The years passed by, each Autobot helping in raising the twins. Smokescreen went to the Elite Guard while his brother became a scout. Optimus only allowed Bumblebee to go out when there was little to no danger. Sadly, one mission ended in horror.

Tyger Pax had been attacked and a scouting group went to look for survivors. Sadly, Bumblebee was attacked by Megatron himself, losing his voice and left at Death's door. Ratchet worked for hours, saving everyting but the scout's voice.

"I came as fast as I could when the news came in," Smokescreen panted, stopping in front of the medibay and his carrier. "Is Bee alright?"

"Ratchet just informed me that he will live. However, Bumblebee has lost his voice," Optimus informed. "We can see him tomorrow when he wakes up."

"I'll stay for as long as I can. Commander Kup let me come to check on him," said Smokescreen. "It'll be tough for him, adjusting and all. I will give Bee all my support."

"Thank you Smokescreen," Optimus smiled.

~~~000

Thousands of years came and went. Optimus now had a small team with him on a planet called Earth. He did not know if other Autobots survived, but hoped they got his message. The human children played their games until the computer beeped. Bulkhead took Miko with him on the energon scouting so that she could do a report.

"Bumblebee, is something bothering you?" Optimus asked his son, seeing him staring off into space.

" _Yeah, I'm fine_ ," Bumblebee replied. Optimus looked at him with disbelief. " _No. I've been thinking about Smokey and sire. I never met sire and Smokey could be dead_."

"Your sire... your sire died before you two were sparked. He would of loved you, but a team of Autobots killed him. I don't know who it was," Optimus said, choking a bit. "As for Smokescreen, I'm sure he is still alive. I can still feel him, even if it is faint."

"I miss him carrier," Bumblebee sighed.

"I miss him as well," said Optimus, hugging his son close to him.

~~~000

That voice. Optimus recognized it anywhere. A red Aston Martin pulled up beside him. The Prime transformed and caught the missile aimed at the building. Turning his attention back on the enemy, he was struck by intense pain. Knock Out kept the Prime pinned, his memories becoming fuzzed. The Prime looked very familiar.

' _Where have I seen him before_?' Knock Out thought.

Soundwave called the two 'Cons to retreat. As Knock Out drove away, his thoughts returned to the mech that he just took down. His spark sang for the Prime, wanting to be with its other half. Breakdown noticed the silence and decided to break it.

"Hey Knock Out, what's on your mind?" the blue mech asked.

"That mech back there, the Prime. When I saw him something stirred in my spark and memories. I can't seem to remember where I know him from," Knock Out said.

"Maybe some recharge will help you. It could be that your memories are returning," his partner said hopefully.

"Good idea. C'mon, let's hurry," Knock Out revved.

~~~000

Optimus couldn't stop his spark from racing. The one he believed to be dead for thousands of years was alive. He didn't know how, but thanked Primus that he was back. The Prime tried the bond, barely feeling a small flicker. It was hardly noticeable unless one concentrated hard. There was still a connection with them. He tried for days to contact his mate, getting no luck. The computer beeped and Ratchet informed his leader about finding the Decepticon ship and also an Autobot emergency beacon.

Heading towards the ship of possible injured Autobots, Optimus kept his form neutral. Upon the ship was nothing but dead, infected bots. Ratchet warned against touching anything, fearing the virus could still be active. Sadly, Optimus had a few drops hit his optic when the ship shifted. All he felt was pure agony and the fear from his son.

"Bumblebee stay back," Ratchet barked when he carried Optimus to the medibay. "He could be contagious. We don't need you getting sick."

" _But will carrier be alright? He's hurting so much_ ," Bumblebee said, wings drooping with his saddened emotions.

"I don't know yet. It could be- oh my. Optimus is infected with Cybonic Plague," Ratchet announced.

"What? But that stuff kills," Bulkhead exclaimed.

"I know. There is no cure for this," Ratchet said, mood deflating. "I'm sorry Optimus."

" _Carrier? You can't die! I won't allow it! You are everything to me! I lost sire, I don't want to lose you_ ," Bumblebee choked out, body shaking as tiny, wet droplets fell from his optics.

"Bumblebee... your sire... he's alive," Optimus whispered. "I saw him... days ago. He... he was a...at the museum."

"But no one was there besides us, Breakdown, and oh Primus," Arcee realized. Optimus nodded. "You mean Knock Out?"

" _Knock Out? But he was on the deceased list with Breakdown and five others_ ," Bumblebee said.

"Knock... Out is your sire. I... cannot explain why... he lives. Bee... if I die, get your sire to come," Optimus requested. "He will... understand."

~~~000

"I remember now!" Knock Out shouted from his work.

"That's great KO," said Breakdown.

"Prime is my mate. We talked last before the mission. Then we were attacked and I lost them," Knock Out said, grinning widely. "I have to contact him. I have to be with him again."

"Slow down. Soundwave will be watching. When Megatron wakes up, he'll tell him," Breakdown said. "We'll go on our drive and then you can contact him."

Knock Out bounced with joy, willing time to go by faster. Hours later the two of them went out for a drive. Knock Out fiddled with the com. link frequencies until he got the right one. He waited for any response back. Instead a groundbridge appeared with Arcee coming out, motioning for the two to follow. Knock Out raced into the Autobot base, looking for the one his spark chose. He found him, weakened and in pain.

"Knock Out?" Optimus whispered hoarsely. Knock Out went to his side, avoiding the infected areas.

"I'm here Sweet Rims. I'm so glad I found you," Knock Out whispered back. "I lost my memories during that battle for the planet. Breakdown managed to hide us before we were killed."

"Thank... Primus," Optimus coughed. "I don- ah... don't have much... time left. I want... you to meet... your son Bumblebee. His twin... isn't here."

"My son? I have two sons?" Knock Out breathed out, turning to the scout. "Bumblebee is my son. You must of been sparked that night before I left."

"Yes. Bumblebee and Smokescreen... have grown up... with fine soldiers. I... only wish we... could be together again," Optimus murmured.

"He has Cybonic Plague. With no cure, he will die in mere hours," Ratchet said, sorrow and sympathy in his words. "There's nothing I can do."

"I have a cure. Shockwave gave it to all the medics in case the others got infected by accident," said Knock Out, pulling up the file and uploading it to a computer. "Hurry. I want to stay by his side. I don't want to leave it again."

Optimus didn't have to wait long before the cure was given to him. It was overnight that the leader went back to normal. Optimus woke up to the sight of his lost one. It was great to know it wasn't just a dream. Knock Out swayed his hips a little as he worked. The Prime smiled, just staring at the red mech standing above him and writing down things on a data pad. He turned to his patient, sensing he was awake.

"Good to see you awake," Knock Out smirked. "How you feeling?"

"I am doing better," Optimus replied back. Knock Out sat down next to him on the berth. "Thank you for coming back to me, and saving my life."

"Missed you so much Sweet Rims. Bumblebee is wonderful. He's everything I imagined in a son," Knock Out commented. "The others found a crashed pod and went to investigate. They should be arriving soon."

"Then I want to catch up with you. It's been so long," Optimus whispered huskily.

"I suggest we take this somewhere else then. I don't mind getting caught but I believe it will ruin your image as Prime," Knock Out purred. "I'm sure you yearn to feel me through the bond again, know what I'm thinking and feeling. Have our sons know I'm there too."

~~~000

"Knock Out probably took him to his room to rest. They haven't seen each other for vorns. I'm sure they want to renew their bond," said Breakdown.

" _Guess you have to wait Smokey_ ," Bumblebee teased. " _I'll fill you in on what happened._ "

"But I wanted to see carrier when I came," Smokescreen whined. "It's been, like, forever since I saw him last."

"Be patient young one. Optimus is recovering from Cybonic Plague and needs time. He'll most likely go to recharge when they are done," said Ratchet.

Smokescreen pouted, not liking the idea of having to wait. It was hours until the bonded came out, Optimus looking very happy. Bumblebee nodded at his carrier. Smokescreen just ran up and hugged the larger mech.

"I missed you so much carrier. I came and they said that you were busy and I would have to wait. It was the longest time in my whole life of waiting," Smokescreen exaggerated.

"I missed you as well Smokescreen," said Optimus. "I want you to meet someone. This is Knock Out, your sire."

"But I was told sire was dead," Smokescreen denied.

"That was before. He lost his memories and recently gained them back," said Optimus.

"Smokescreen right? It's good to finally meet you," Knock Out said. He gasped when Smokescreen suddenly hugged him.

"Finally, I have a sire. I'll be the best son I can be," said Smokescreen.

"I know you will. Bumblebee is already a great kid," said Knock Out. He looked scared as something came to his mind. "Slag! Breakdown, Starscream is going to have our helms. We didn't return to treat Megatron."

"Oh scrap. How mad to you think he'll be?" Breakdown asked nervously.

"I don't want to find out. I don't like having my paint scratched," Knock Out shivered.

~~~000

"Starscream, where is Knock Out and Breakdown?" Megatron asked from the medical berth.

"They haven't returned yet," said Starscream.

"We must contact the Autobots. They must have captured them," Megatron ordered.

"Of course," Starscream bowed. He went to the computer and contacted the enemy side.

" _What do you want?_ " It was Ratchet.

"It seems like two of my soldiers disappeared. You wouldn't have them, now would you?" Megatron asked.

" _Nope. No sign of 'Cons here."_

 _"Ratchet, don't lie. Yes Megatron, they are here. Knock Out saved my life from Cybonic Plague."_

"Ah Orion, good to hear you again. I was needing to speak with you," Megatron said. "I want this war to end. We aren't getting anywhere with it. I'm tired of it."

" _Do you wish to meet in person to discuss this? Or rather continue talking?"_

"Either works for me. Search our brother bond. I am telling the truth. We can start fresh with a new home where everyone is equal," Megatron claimed.

" _Very well. We can begin when I am fully recovered."_

"Excellent. I will contact you again in an earth week or so," Megatron agreed.

~~~000

"This is nice," Knock Out commented. "Cybertron is back and it's just how Megatron said it would be. No more caste system and bounding rules."

"It is wonderful. We can live in peace and have a proper family," Optimus agreed.

"Bee and Smoke will soon have families of their own. I hear Bee is with that Arcee femme," Knock Out hinted.

"Then we will love their sparklings. It would be nice to have a new generation," Optimus sighed. "Come, it is getting late. We both have to work tomorrow. The humans are coming to visit again."

"Alright. But I want you first, then we can sleep," Knock Out demanded.

Optimus shivered and went to the berth. Knock Out stalked after him, keeping him pinned beneath his smaller frame.

"I love you Optimus Prime," Knock Out whispered into his audio receptor before licking it. Optimus shivered again and moaned.

"I love you too Knock Out," Optimus whispered back.


End file.
